


not a cold

by adietxt



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adietxt/pseuds/adietxt
Summary: Chopper thinks he's sick.The problem is... Chopper doesn't even know what he caught. He has run some blood tests and the like, and still comes up with nothing. He doesn't have a fever, a sore throat, or a flu... it's almost as if he is actuallyhealthy. And hewouldthink so, if it weren't for —The infirmary door opens and Zoro's scent enters the room.Chopper turns to see Sanji standing at the door instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [没病](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408191) by [LocatedinMars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocatedinMars/pseuds/LocatedinMars)



> For [this prompt](http://sanjisock.tumblr.com/post/159319819512/i-really-like-what-youve-come-up-with-prompts) from anonymous on tumblr:
>
>> Chopper always knowingly watch Zoro and Sanji having fights and moments together.
> 
> I take prompts for all Sanji pairings. Feel free to drop them in the comments or on my tumblr, [sanjisock](http://sanjisock.tumblr.com). 

Chopper thinks he's sick.

(Oh, no, somebody call a doctor — oh, wait,  _he's_ the doctor.)

It shouldn't have been a problem, now that he thinks about it — who better to get sick than the one person who knows how to handle it? Chopper won't refuse to drink any medicines or run away from bed rest. Unlike _certain people_ on the ship, his mind immediately thinking of Zoro and Sanji.

It's not so simple, though. The problem is... Chopper doesn't even know what he caught. He has run some blood tests and the like, and still comes up with nothing. He doesn't have a fever, a sore throat, or a flu... it's almost as if he is actually  _healthy_. And he  _would_  think so, if it weren't for —

The infirmary door opens and Zoro's scent enters the room.

Chopper turns to see Sanji standing at the door instead.

"Chopper, lunch is in ten minutes," Sanji says, oblivious to the breakdown Chopper is currently having. Sanji looks exactly like Sanji, sounds exactly like Sanji, and says things Sanji would say, but Chopper's equally refined sense of smell — he makes a tentative sniff of the air — tells him that Sanji undoubtedly smells like  _Zoro_ , sun and sweat with a hint of metal. There's the familiar smell of smoke underneath it all, but it's faint, even though Sanji is right _here_ and Zoro is nowhere in sight.

Chopper thinks he's very, very sick.

"Chopper?" Sanji calls out, concerned, when Chopper hasn't replied, snapping Chopper back to reality. "You okay?"

Chopper shakes his head and scrambled for an excuse. "Ah, thank you, Sanji! I'm fine! Was just distracted by this new book I bought."

There's a small, fond smile on Sanji's face that never fails to make Chopper giddy inside. "Just don't forget to eat, okay?"

"Actually, I was just about to leave to the galley too," he says cheerfully, and follows Sanji to the deck. He almost forgets the mystery sickness that's been troubling him at the prospect of eating yet another good meal from Sanji when he smells a strong stench of smoke and turns to see Zoro jumps onto the deck.

"Oi," Zoro greets, and Chopper has to do a double take because Zoro is  _soaked_ with the smell of cigarette smoke from head to toes.

He can't help asking. "Zoro, have you started smoking?"

Zoro scrunches up his nose in disgust. "Why would I?" He throws a pointed look at Sanji as he says, "that's disgusting."

"Your  _face_ is disgusting," Sanji fires back.

Zoro ignores him and crouches so he's eye-level with Chopper. "Why do you ask? Do you think there's something wrong with my breathing?"

Chopper's heart swells from Zoro's unspoken trust in his ability as a doctor. "No," he shakes his head. "It's just, you smell like Sanji."

Sanji, who was in the middle of a rant at Zoro, goes quiet.

"Actually, Sanji smells like you, too," Chopper adds. "You two smell like each other and I think there's something wrong with my nose." He absentmindedly rubs his nose. "I'm probably sick."

Zoro barks out a laugh at that as Sanji turns a bright shade of red.

Chopper blinks and patters towards Sanji, concerned. "What's wrong? Is Sanji sick too? Your face is red!"

Zoro laughs even harder as Sanji turns even redder. Oh no! Is this an epidemic?

Chopper suddenly feels a hand on his head, and finds Zoro patting him. "Don't worry about it, kid," Zoro says. "Nobody's sick. Not  _that_ kind, anyways."

Sanji swings his leg at Zoro, who easily evades the hit. "Shut up, Marimo, don't give him  _ideas_."

Zoro smirks. "Says the one who's as red as a lobster right now."

"Because I have some basic decency, bastard!"

It's calming, to watch Zoro and Sanji fight and bicker like usual, so Chopper let them be, let their voices fade into the background. Sanji looks as energetic as ever too, so he can't be sick.

Chopper forgets all about it until late at night. It's Zoro's watch, and Sanji said he was going to be in the galley, but he can smell Sanji on the crow's nest too. Their smell mixes with one another, even more so than this afternoon, and Chopper can't figure out why. He would've thought they were fighting, judging from how close their bodies are to each other, but there's no noise from the nest, so they can't be.

Chopper is clearly sick. Somebody please call a doctor, he thinks miserably.

 


End file.
